Insônia
by CaHh Kinomoto
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke acordou três vezes naquela noite: a primeira quando ela transpassou o limite imposto na cama, a segunda quando ela se espalhou sobre ele e a terceira quando sentiu falta do calor dela.


**Insônia**

"The night is the hardest time to be alive and 4am knows all my secrets."

Poppy Z. Brite

A primeira vez que ele acordou ela havia acabado de se mexer na cama, ficando de repente próxima demais. Incrível como levara horas para finalmente conseguir fechar os olhos e conciliar seu sono e menos de cinco segundos para abri-los novamente.

Com o canto dos olhos observou-a entreabrir os lábios, o peito subindo e descendo calmamente enquanto alguns fios de cabelo cor-de-rosa espalhavam-se bagunçadamente pelo travesseiro de fronha branca.

Voltou a fixar seu olhar no teto, ligeiramente incomodado pelos pensamentos que invadiram sua mente. Ficara longe de Konoha tempo o suficiente para não vê-la crescer – e não se referia apenas ao físico, mas também ao psicológico. Aquela garota fraca e cheia de reclamações que vivia andando atrás dele desaparecera por completo, e no lugar dela uma mulher completamente diferente tomara forma.

E ali estava ela agora, deitada ao seu lado em um sono que a mantinha alheia do resto do mundo... E de uma maneira perturbadora, ela não ligava de estar ali _com ele_. Assim como ela não corava mais quando ele falava com ela, não se importava mais em respondê-lo e não hesitaria um segundo se quer se tivesse que trazê-lo ao chão a socos e pontapés.

A garota que estava dormindo agora ao seu lado não era – nem de perto – como aquela que ele havia deixado inconsciente sobre o banco, anos atrás. E ela com certeza não o havia perdoado por aquilo ainda... Não, ela não era Naruto. Ela era inteligente, forte e decidida, e por mais que ele odiasse admitir, havia se tornado uma mulher linda – e não de uma maneira comum, mas sim exótica.

Fechou os olhos novamente, tentando reencontrar o sono e afastar seus pensamentos da garota ao seu lado e demorou mais alguns minutos até conseguir finalmente dormir de novo.

A segunda vez que Uchiha Sasuke acordou ela havia acabado de colocar os braços sobre seu peito, uma perna delicadamente se entrelaçando à dele. A sensação que o invadiu dessa vez foi desconcertante. Ele podia sentir a respiração pausada e quente contra seu ombro, as mãos pequenas apertando suavemente o tecido de sua camiseta. Era como se ela se sentisse segura, mesmo estando ao lado do homem que tentou matar ela e Naruto há anos atrás – antes que ele retornasse à Konoha após matar Itachi.

Sasuke sorriu de lado à sombra desse pensamento. Uma vez haviam lhe dito que o mundo dava tantas voltas que você nunca poderia estar certo de onde ia parar... E por mais que tivesse calculado todos os passos que daria na vida, ali estava ele de novo. Talvez seu subconsciente sempre tivesse conhecimento que fora dali que ele saíra e que era ali que ele deveria acabar. _Talvez... _Talvez os laços que tinha criado com sua equipe fossem muito mais fortes do que tivesse esperado inicialmente e talvez o que sentisse por Haruno Sakura não fosse apenas gratidão.

Olhou para ela novamente, tocando-lhe a face em um ímpeto e afastando uma mecha de cabelos do rosto delicado e sereno. E se ela acordasse agora? E se ele não os tivesse abandonado? E porque ele não queria afastá-la dali? Besteira, acabaria apenas a acordando e criando uma nova discussão entre eles.

Suspirou, mais uma vez fixando seus olhos escuros em um ponto perdido no teto – uma tentativa de reencontrar o sono para dormir. E dessa vez ele demorou um pouco mais...

A terceira vez que ele acordou naquela noite foi porque estava com frio. Uma incômoda sensação de vazio o fez abrir os olhos mais uma vez apenas para constatar que o que o atrapalhava na verdade era a falta do calor dela em seus braços.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, ao que parecia ela havia se mexido novamente a agora estava de volta ao lado da cama que a pertencia, de costas para ele.

Talvez aquilo fosse bom, estavam de volta como deveriam estar e de como nunca deveriam ter mudado. Afinal, ela fora bem estrita quando disse que dormiriam na mesma cama porque a missão assim requisitava, mas que se o sentisse perto ou qualquer coisa do tipo não pensaria duas vezes antes de mandá-lo voando pelas paredes do hotel.

Um sorrisinho sarcástico formou-se em seus lábios, a ameaça de repente não soando assim tão ruim. Ah, se ela pelo menos soubesse as coisas que fazia enquanto dormia... Provavelmente acabaria o culpando.

Virou-se para o lado contrário, dando-lhe as costas também e fechando os olhos novamente. Agora provavelmente não demoraria muito para dormir, e esperava sinceramente que nada mais o acordasse...

...Tolo engano.

Virou-se mais uma vez, ficando de barriga pra cima e voltando a fitar o teto. Já podia nomear as pequenas manchas que haviam nele, tanto o havia observado naquela noite.

Virou-se de novo, voltando a fitar as costas da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e suspirando pesadamente, uma idéia lhe vindo à mente de repente...

Aproximou-se com cuidado, um braço forte passando por cima da cintura da garota. Prendeu a respiração quando a sentiu se remexer, mas soltou-a assim que notou que fora apenas para se aconchegar melhor em seus braços.

Poderia lidar com ela na manhã seguinte... E claro, estava fazendo aquilo apenas para conseguir dormir novamente.

_Claro._

Fechou os olhos uma última vez, e não encontrou problemas para dormir.


End file.
